character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith (Canon, Madoka Magica)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Wraith= |-|Shugen Wraith= |-|Satori Wraith= |-|Moksha Wraith= Summary Wraiths (魔獣 Majū) are a new kind of enemies introduced in episode 12 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, serving as the main antagonistic forces in the manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc. Wraiths move from powers different from magic. They collect Grief Seeds in order to mantain the balance of the world in ruin. They form Grief Seeds in their bodies by sucking emotions from humans and even magical girls. Unlike Witches, Wraiths don't need barriers to hide and they appear in groups, mainly at night, unable to be seen by normal people. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A | 4-A | 4-A | 4-A Name: Wraith | Shugen Wraith | Satori Wraith | Moksha Wraith Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wraiths, Demons, Magical Beasts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wraith Physiology, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Intangibility (Wraiths can appear from the ground), Magic Detection (Wraiths' apperance is linked with magical girls' powers. The stronger a magical is, the higher is the number of Wraiths), Energy Manipulation and Danmaku (Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands), Miasma Emission (Wraiths can eminate miasma from their bodies), Selective Invisibility (Wraiths can't be seen by humans), Duplication (Wraiths can multiply themselves), Night Empowerment, Emotional Manipulation (Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls), Power Absorption (Wraiths were able to steal Homura's powers), Sealing (Wraiths can seal their opponent inside a magic cube before stealing their emotions), Large Size (Type 2) and Size Manipulation (Thanks to the powers stolen from Homura, some Wraiths were able to become hundreds of meters tall), Heat Manipulation (The Shugen Wraith possesses flaring heat), Weapon Mastery and Fire Manipulation (The Shugen Wraith can use a flaming javelin), Blade Projection (The Shugen Wraith can use multiple blades from its hand), Block Manipulation and Body Control (The Satori Wraith can use its blocky viscera to crush foes), Corrosion Inducement (When the Satori Wraith appears, the earth's surface erodes, metal corrodes, machines are render useless and skin becomes extremely rough), Cold Manipulation (The Moksha Wraith's appearence can create cold and can freeze objects), Forcefield Creation (The Moksha Wraith can create a forcefield to protect itself from enemies' attacks). Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Wraiths can resist Homura's memory manipulation). Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (When in groups, Wraiths can give magical girls a decent fight) | Multi-Solar System Level (The Shugen Wraith is stronger than normal Wraiths and is considered a fair opponent for Sayaka) | Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than the Shugen Wraith) | Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than the Satori Wraith. Destroyed Kyoko's barrier in one hit. Was about to defeat Mami if Kyoko and Sayaka hadn't come to rescue her) Speed: Unknown reactions/combat speed. Speed of Light attack speed (Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Sayaka) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as the Shugen Wraith) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Was able to react to Homura's arrows and caught her by surprise) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to resist Mami's bullets and Homura's arrows) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Tens to hundreds of meters w/ lasers | Same as before | Tens to hundreds of meters w/ lasers. Possibly higher w/ Corrosion Manipulation | Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown | Flaming jawelin | Unknown | Unknown Intelligence: Below Average (Wraiths mindlessly fill the world with the miasma that eminates from their bodies as they multiply) Weaknesses: When alone, they don't pose a real threat to magical girls | None notable | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Emotion Absorption:' Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls, turning them into emotionless beings. Along with emotions, Wraiths can also steal powers from their victims, being able to use them for different purposes. A single Wraith is enough to steal emotions from normal humans; however, to steal emotions from a magical girl, a large number of Wraiths is needed. They use to seal the magical girl inside a magical cube, and do a ritual to steal their emotions and powers. *'Lasers:' Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands. *'Corrosion:' When the Satori Wraith appears, the earth's surface erodes, metal corrodes, machines are rendered useless and skin becomes extremely rough. *'Thermal Manipulation:' Some kinds of Wraiths are able to manipulate the temperature around them. The Shugen Wraith possesses a flaring heat and can use a flaming javelin, while the Moksha Wraith can create cold and freeze everything around it. The last power is particular useful because it could be able to neutralize enemy's techniques, as shown with Mami's ribbons. Key: Wraith | Shugen Wraith | Satori Wraith | Moksha Wraith Gallery Wraith_Design.png|Wraith types by Gekidan Inu Curry from Wraith Arc volume 1. wraith_production.png|Wraiths in the Production Note. Wraithsketches.png|Wraiths' sketches. Wraithsketches2.jpg wraithconcept1.jpg|Wraiths' sketches in the Concept Movie's trailer. wraithconcept2.jpg wraithconcept3.jpg wraithconcept4.jpg wraithvsoktavia.jpg|Oktavia VS a Satori Wraith. Others Notable Victories: Rumor of the Queen Bear (Magia Record), Rumor of the Queen Bear's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4